The Meaning of the Labyrinth
__TOC__ На русском языке ﻿Значение лабиринта Роберт Дж. Бетлоу Лабиринт - это место сложных ловушек, подземелий и тайн. Многие слухи и мифы (такие как "Бегущие в Лабиринте) происходят из этого района подземелья. Но зачем их создали? Кто возвел их? Это древняя техника и не один современный инженер не может повторить это. Самый старый исторический документ - труды древнего Зак'Цетайна, которые гласили, что лабиринт был создан, чтобы посторонние не смогли найти древнюю цивилизацию (из-за падения других видов, уничтоженных империализмом). Тем не менее, можно с уверенностью сказать, что это, вероятно, миф или народная байка, просто из-за того, что о Зак'Цетайна не было известно до 50 после эпохи империализма. Однако, вполне возможно, что это реально, а что до их исчезновения, то Зак’Центайн были более продвинутыми, чем мы можем представить, возможно, даже сильнее нас. Мы думаем, что они знали этот лабиринт, как свои пять пальцев, добывали пищу, они могут быть до сих пор живы, но большинство в это не верят. Некоторые утверждают, что Зак’Цетайны создали контролируемый, искусственный климат, идеально подходящий для их потребностей. Как бы то ни было, Лабиринт и судьба Зак’Цетайн - это лотерея, никто не знает живы они или нет. И никто не знает, так как никто еще не вышел из лабиринта. Похоже, что их стены постоянно меняются и наполняются монстрами. Чтобы пройти его придется перескочить через череду ловушек. Никто не знает, что в конце лабиринта. Многие полагают, что в конце находится древний город, заблокированный от остального мира, когда Империя Пас-Вотре-Ами завоевала окружающие земли. Смысл лабиринта постоянно обосновывается, выдвигаются новые теории, но никогда не будет по-настоящему правильного ответа На английском языке The meaning of the Labyrinth Robert J. Betholew The Labyrinth is an area of complex traps, dungeons, and mystery. Many a rumour and myth (such as the very famous "Runners of the Maze") come from this area of the underground. But why was it made? Who made it? It's very ancient technology, yet not one modern engineer can come up with an explanation for it. The oldest known historical document of it is in the writings of an Ancient Xaz'Cetian, which basically read that the maze was invented to make it impossible for outsiders to get in so they can preserve the civilization and their way of life (due to the downfall of other native species wiped out by Imperialism). However, it is safe to say this is likely a myth or a folk story simply because of the complexity of it all and the fact that the Xaz'Cetians weren't known of until 50 years after the imperialistic age. However, it is completely possible it is real, and that before their disappearance that Xaz'Cetians were more advanced than we think, perhaps even more advanced than us. this writing implied that most Xaz'Cetians knew the maze and can navigate out to get food and such, which is how they could be alive today, but many believe they are wiped out. Some, however, believe that the Xaz'Cetians have set up a controlled, man-made climate perfect for their needs. Whatever the case, the maze and the fate of the Xaz'Cetians is a bit of a Zochgrinjers Dog deal, no one knows if it's dead or alive. And no one ever will, as no explorer has escaped the maze once entered. The walls apparently shift and change everyday, and are filled with monsters. One must solve a series of puzzles to get through. No one knows what is at the end of the maze. Many scholars believe that there is an ancient town in there, blocked from the rest of the world when the Pas-Votre-Ami Empire was conquering the surrounding lands. The potential meaning for the Labyrinth is argued all the time, but there will never be a truly sound answer. Категория:Книги